ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidan
How Hidan joined the Tourney After Yugakure deteriorated from a shinobi village to a tourist site, Hidan became infuriated with how things were turning out. He believed that the shinobi that resided there were meant to kill, and thus slaughtered his neighbours before leaving Yugakure, and joining the cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name. The primary teaching of this faith appears to be outright slaughter, where anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin. Through experiments with Jashin's secret technique, Hidan was granted immortality. Eventually, he had become affiliated with the criminal organisation, Akatsuki and after learning that one of its members, Kakuzu was a pioneer in immortality as well, he joined and was partnered with Kakuzu. In the anime, Hidan and Kakuzu met with Sasori and Deidara to discuss their new missions assigned by Akatsuki. After Kakuzu said they had a choice between a money-making mission and a war-mission, he chose the money mission after Sasori and Deidara showed no interest in it, much to Hidan's annoyance. Some time later, the duo was sent to capture the jinchūriki Fū. Fū, who was excited to befriend Kakuzu despite knowing the rogue shinobi's history, baffled Hidan with her carefree disposition. To appease Jashin, hidan is sent an assignment to capture Sportacus who holds a deity inside his body. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Retractable Spear on his Three-Bladed Scythe. After the announcer calls his name Changes his skin to be skeleton like as the camera zooms then says "You will face the judgement of Jashin!" Special Moves Jashin's Rage (Neutral) Hidan wildly slashes his Three-Bladed Scythe in front of him six times. Punishment by Dragging (Side) Hidan sends the Three-Bladed Scythe out to cut his opponent, then uses it to forcefully pull opponent to him, before kicking him/her away. Dismemberment Penalty (Up) Hidan jumps into the air sideways while slashing his scythe three times, then comes down hammering the scythe. Pain Share (Down) Hidan glows with red chakra. If anyone tries to attack, the opponent will feel the effect several times over. Soul Hunt (Hyper Smash) Hidan rushes at the opponent. If he hits, he pierces the Three-Bladed Scythe, then does a knee kick, then does a scythe slash to the left, then a jumping upper slash, then spins the scythe above him and slasmes downward, knocking the enemy away. Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood (Final Smash) Hidan sends his Three-Bladed Scythe out saying "Watch this!" to sting the opponent. If he does, he announces "A sacrifice to Jashin!" He then draws the Jashin insignia and turns his skin skeleton-like. He then says "Conditions's met. Judgement shall come." Then aims his Retractable Spear at his frontal and says "It's gonna hurt!" then slashes himself giving heavy damage to himself and the opponent who's knocked away. Hidan then changes back and says "Feel the pain?" Victory Animations #Hidan creaks his head, then turns and raises his right hand saying "What a joke! Jashin is disappointed." #Hidan crushes a soul and says "It's no one's fault that I can't be defeated." #Hidan draws the Jashin insignia and says "What pain do you want to feel next?" #*Hidan draws the Jashin insignia and says "Sorry, Kakuzu. I win." (Kakuzu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Hidan comes out of the ground and pulls out his Retractable Spear in his right hand and his Three-Bladed Scythe in his left saying "Heh! You'll respect the meaning of pain, heathen!" Special Quotes #What? Aren't we on the same team? (When fighting Kakuzu) Trivia *Hidan's rival is the athletic hero of LazyTown, Sportacus. *Hidan shares his English voice actor with Han Dang, Cid Highwind and Roshi. *Hidan shares his Japanese voice actor with Doctor Doom. *Hidan shares his French voice actor with Meta Knight, Skullomania, Ryu, Mewtwo, Chirico Cuvie, Mr. Terrific, Kazuya Mishima, Kratos, Spawn, Beast, M.O.D.O.K., Shuma-Gorath, Billy Kane, Jubei Yagyu and Bedman. *Hidan shares his German voice actor with Abba-Dabba, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Deathbolt and Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon). *Hidan shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Izuru Kira and Ky Kiske. *Hidan shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daryun and Toma Kamijo. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters